1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for loading and handling the plastic, aluminum or other type of tubes into which dual in-line packaged (DIP) IC devices are typically loaded for shipment, and more particularly, to an improved loading and handling device having means for moving a loaded tube from a loading position into a hopper without subjecting the loaded tube to unacceptable shock conditions.
In the processing of dual in-line packaged semiconductor devices, means have in the past been provided for automatically positioning a DIP carrying tube at the end of a slide or chute to receive a quantity of DIPs and then be off-loaded. However, in such devices, after the tube is loaded, it is normally kicked out of the loading position and allowed to drop into a hopper. Since some types of DIPs are sensitive to shock, the use of such devices is not suitable because of the damage that is caused to the dips by the rapid acceleration and/or deceleration of the parts during the off loading operation.